


10 Things

by differentsizesofinfinity



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 truths about Mal</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Malcolm Reynolds

Prompt: 10 truths

Fandom: Firefly

Characters: Malcom Reynolds

Pairing: Malcolm Reynolds/ Inara Serra

Summary: 10 truths about Mal

10\. He doesn't think he could ever leave Zoe behind.

9\. He feels responsible for Kaylee's wellbeing.

8\. Sometimes Serenity feels more like a friend than a ship.

7\. His crew is like the family he never had.

6\. He purposely gets into fights because it reminds him of battle, and during the war he was part of a cause, now he just drifts through space.

5\. Being a Browncoat runs bone-deep for him.

4\. He wants to die on Serenity

3\. He knows what he does is wrong, and would love to lead an honest life, but the sky is the only thing he has left.

2\. He would kill everyone in the 'verse to keep Serenity in the air.

1\. He may just be a little bit in love with Inara.


	2. Zoe Washburne

Prompt: 10 truths

Fandom: Firefly

Characters: Zoe Washburne

Pairing: Zoe Washburne/ Hoban Washburne

Summary: 10 truths about Zoe

10\. She will be a Browncoat until the day she dies.

9\. She lost her father in the early years of the war.

8\. Kaylee is the little sister she never had.

7\. She wants children.

6\. Her and Wash would make beautiful babies.

5\. She can never sleep planet side. Serenity is her home.

4\. Sometimes she wishes she was beautiful like Inara, then her husband looks at her and she remembers how beautiful he makes her feel.

3\. She would follow the Captain to the end of space.

2\. Sometimes she wants to smack Wash upside the head

1\. But she loves him more than anything in the world.


End file.
